Outlast Universe
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Post- Gem Drill AU! Connie's mom is hired by Murkoff. When she's imprisoned for knowing too much, it's up to Steven and the Crystal Gem to save the day! But can even they fight against the insanity that is Mount Massive Asylum?


Outlast Universe

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'll be briefly breaking my Hiatus and having a Halloween contest. I'll be posting Halloween themed stories, horror themed, or one's that end with a cliff-hanger! The story that gets the most reviews, will be the one I update on Halloween!(and maybe a few other surprises. heh. heh.)**

 **And don't forget to check out my new "Shake Up the Falls" Challenge!**

…...

When Priyanka Maheswaran was told that the hospital had been bought by Murkoff; with many of their staff and equipment redirected to be apart of their new 'charity', she'd been ecstatic!

 **AHHHHHHHHH! NO PLEASE! STOP!**

She'd been a fool...

This place was a nightmare! The only 'treatment' being done here was only making the patients worse! She wanted to quit...but she knew that would mean she'd end up a 'patient' herself...So she sought to leak the truth...she knew that the odds were astronomically against her...Murkoff was a powerful international corporate conglomerate-

 **HEY! WHERE'D SHE GO? FIND HER!**

Priyanka ignored the shouts as she hastily typed away at the executive laptop she'd stolen...she was risking everything...and the had no way of knowing if any of the people she sent the E-mail to would be willing or even able to do anything-

 **SHE'S IN HERE!**

A panicky Priyanka accidentally mistyped something, but she had no time to double-check. They were breaking in!

She knew what horrible things they'd do to her...but she couldn't let these experiments continue! Even if it was a fools errand...she had to try! How could she look herself in the mirror...no forget that, how could she look her daughter in the eye if she did anything less?

She sent that E-mail just as her barricade gave way...and HE came in. Priyanka had to resist the urge to growl. Jeremy Blaire...even before she knew what they were doing here...she hated his guts. He was a sadistic, condescending, narcissistic, ego-maniacal, control freak! The way he felt entitled to do anything, get anything he wanted...and went out of his way to CRUSH anyone who 'might' get in his way.

The man tutted in his usual snobish manner. "You know...we don't really allow woman here...but with your skillset we were willing to make an exception...you know, most people would be a bit more _grateful_ to have such a opportunity to be apart of something more then their usual, mundane, pathetic lives-

He sighs. "Oh, well...I guess will just have to teach you the importance of being GREATFUL TO YOUR HOST!"

He screams that last bit as he strikes her across the face. Priyanka tumbles out of her chair, she groans as the security officers force her back up.

Blaire dramatically shakes his head, then turns to the technician who was hacking the laptop. "So what's the damage?"

The technician shrugged. "She sent it out...but all the people she sent to are either already in our pocket or can be easily silenced...I'm sending the list of addresses to the 'M.H.S.' right now...they should be 'done' with it within a day.

"HA! Oh, too bad. So sad. This was all for nothing." He says mockingly to a disheartened Priyanka. "But hey, look on the bright side...by the sound of it; you'll have plenty of more 'volunteers' to keep you company in the Morphogenic Engine." He said while giving her a mock-comforting pat on the head.

The technician suddenly laughed. "Hey look at this! She mistyped this last address...looks like it got sent to her daughters phone by mistake!"

Priyanka paled. _Idiot! Now you've dragged your family into this! Now they'll go after them! Your husband , Connie...and..her...friends..._

And that's when it hit her...and she just had to laugh! _You have a P.H.D. And yet you forgot the simplest way to end your problem...but still managed to blunder your way to it by accident? Oh, Priyanka...you really are an idiot..._

Needless to say; having their captive suddenly laugh after being told she put her family in danger, surprised everyone.

Blaire glared. "What the hell is so funny!?" He demanded. Priyanka quickly stiffed her laugh. "Nothing...sorry...the situation must be getting ti me. _That, and the epiphany that for once suppressing my protective motherly urges was actually a good thing for once...heaven help me, I owe Connie an apology after all this...perhaps I'll throw out the abacus?_

Blaire recovered and shook his head. "Whatever, just get her out of here!" As they dragged her away he turned to the technician.

"Find out anything you can on her husband." He demands. The technician frowns but nods. "Okay...what about the daughter? Should I look into her too?"

Blaire rolled his eyes. "Yes, I want you to waste valuable time and resources on a little girl- NOT!" He snaps as he strikes the technician in the face. "Your payed to follow my orders! Not crack jokes! How's a little girl gonna take us down? Call her imaginary friend to put us in a time out!? You Idiot!"

…...

Meanwhile, said little girl was reading her mothers E-mail. After a couple minutes, she went to her REAL friend Steven's house...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
